


The Fallen Hero

by Thunder_Owlysa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc Spoilers, F/M, How Do I Tag, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Knows Adrien Agreste Is Chat Noir, Marinette and Adrien are together, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Angst, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Owlysa/pseuds/Thunder_Owlysa
Summary: Prompt: Chat Blanc, the scene where when Chat Noir gets akumatized and transforms into Chat Blanc and fires the huge blast which destroyed everything within a rough estimate of a 100-mile range, turning all living things into stone statues.What if Ladybug had managed to get out of the range of Chat Blanc's blast in time, and Bunnix was caught in it and was unable to get to Past-Marinette in time?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 45





	The Fallen Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE DIS LAST NITE AT 3 AM AND WAS GONNA POST IT SMEWHRE AROUND 6 AM, BUT FELL ASLEEP/FORGOTTEN TO DO SO SO HERE'S DIS :D  
>  Enjoy!

“Chat Blanc, I’m giving you the infinite power of destruction! Together, you and I will seize Ladybug’s miraculous and awaken your mother! Obey.” Hawk Moth’s voice pierced through the silence that has befallen their surroundings. Chat Noir was trembling, grabbing his head as he desperately shakes his head in defiance, refusing to acknowledge Hawk Moth’s command. Refusing to obey him. However, soon his anger and confusion got the better of him, and, in one last final moment before Cat Noir lost control over his own willpower, before the akuma consumed him and transformed him into Chat Blanc, he whispers out a faint, barely audible apology towards Ladybug.

Ladybug had never felt so helpless as she stood there uselessly and watched as her partner, her one true love, Adrien, fighting against his own willpower and losing the battle for control. She could only stand there, horrified, at what is happening. At how Adrien’s father, the one and only Gabriel Agreste, was Hawk Moth. At how he betrayed his own son like this.

At how he’s using his own son for his own selfish gain right now, and she’s doing nothing to help Chat Noir and instead just standing there uselessly.

At how she could’ve at the very least just taken 3 mere steps to her left and take Hawk Moth down and grab his miraculous right then and there, but she didn’t.

Chat Noir was soon no more, and instead what that remained in the spot where Chat Noir used to be, was his vessel, but his willpower and consciousness no longer truly belonged to him.

Chat Blanc was like a complete contrast of Chat Noir. While Chat Noir was all black save for his golden blonde hair and green eyes, Chat Blanc was all white save for his blue eyes.

There, kneeling in the spot where Chat Noir just was mere moments ago, was Chat Blanc, as he started to form a cataclysm and aim it towards Ladybug when Hawk Moth commanded him to seize her miraculous, still fighting against his own willpower from firing the cataclysm at her. He then redirected the cataclysm towards Hawk Moth, but could not bring himself to fire at him despite everything. That, and Hawk Moth’s influence. Finally, he settled on firing it on himself. However, before he done so, he managed to gain back a little bit of control, and quickly used all his strength to push (le yeet-) Ladybug as far away as possible from him with his staff, like all the way to the opposite end of Paris far, before firing his cataclysm.

Ladybug, after having quickly recovered from her fall, looked up to discover a huge white ball coming from the place she had been at, where she and Chat Noir had been facing off Hawk Moth at just a couple of minutes ago.

Where Chat Noir had been akumatized due to his father who had taken advantage of his emotions just a minute ago.

Snapping out of that train of thought, she saw how the white ball was getting closer and closer to her by every second, faster and faster. Her gut feeling told her to get as far away from it as possible and to avoid contact with it at all given costs, and she immediately trusted it, heading as far away as possible from the pure white ball that only seemed to grow bigger and bigger faster and faster.

Finally, it stopped growing bigger at one point, so Ladybug stopped running from roof to roof warily. She watched as it suddenly skyrocketed towards the sky, destroying every single thing in its path, before finally hitting the moon and dissipating, but not before having left a permanent hole in the moon.

Ladybug watched as the world around her slowly got turned into some sort of twisted version of an icy wonderland that has no wonder in it. Eventually, she found Chat N- Chat Blanc on a rooftop, sitting there all alone and singing to himself. She called out to him, “Chat..?” At that, Chat Blanc turned around, his face brightening up in delight. “M’lady? I thought I lost you! I’m so glad you managed to get out of the blast’s range in time, I was feline so sad that you were gone!”

“Oh, Chat...Don’t worry, we’re going to fix everything.”

“Of course we’re going to fix everything now that you’re back and now that you’re going to GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!” Chat N- Blanc then immediately proceeded to grab Ladybug’s ears in a violent attempt to get her ladybug miraculous. Ladybug let out a gasp of pain due to his firm and painful grip Chat Blanc had on her ears and her eyes widened in shock. She then reflexively kicked Chat Blanc in the chest in self-defense and quickly shifted herself backwards, putting more distance between her and Chat Blanc. 

When Chat Blanc recovered and got back up on his feet, he was met by a Ladybug swinging her yo-yo, trying to talk sense into him in a pleading tone, “Chat Noir! This isn’t you! Please, just hand over the akumatized object to me so that I can de-evilize it and everything will be back to the way it was before.”

Chat Blanc looked at Ladybug apologetically, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude m’lady. Could you hand over your miraculous please? Chat Blanc has...gotten into some mischief.”

“Yeah, I can tell from our surroundings alone. But Chat Noir, this isn’t you! W-We can talk about this! You don’t have to do this!” Ladybug continued to plead with Chat Blanc, but to no avail.

Chat Blanc just stood there dejectedly, “But I do, Marinette.” Ladybug walked towards him cautiously. “No, Adrien, you don’t! What you need is me to de-evilize you, not my miraculous. Let me help you, poor kitty.” By the end of her sentence, Ladybug is in tears as Chat Blanc shed tears of his own as well. As she was about to grab the bell around his neck to de-evilize him, however, he suddenly and forcefully grabbed her wrists and put them to his chest, right at where his heart should be at, saying, “M’lady, the akuma didn’t actually go into the bell, it went into my heart. But it’s already been broken.” 

At the end of that sentence, Chat Blanc then started attempting to grab Ladybug’s miraculous, but Ladybug was faster. She dodged out of his hands’ range just in time, dropping to the floor and locking his legs together with her arms and brought them both to the ground. Chat Blanc yelled out in surprise, and she took this opportunity as a chance for her to crawl away from him. By the time Chat Blanc gotten up and off the floor, Ladybug was already running towards the edge of the rooftop they were on, and jumped off it just in time for Chat Blanc to see her do so.

Enraged, he ran after her, and as he jumped, he yelled, “Now you’re breaking more than my heart Marinette!” They both landed on a floating piece of what used to be a part of a bus, and Chat Blanc started walking towards Ladybug, who realised she was cornered as all around them there was nothing else but water. “Give me a hug, pretty purr-lease?” Chat Blanc summoned a cataclysm in his hand as he said that, aiming it at Ladybug and firing. Ladybug managed to fortunately roll out of the blast’s way just in the nick of time as Chat Blanc prepared to summon yet another one.

It continued on like that for a while for the next few minutes, Chat Blanc trying to get Ladybug's miraculous, and Ladybug trying to plead with him, not wanting to hurt Adrien unnecessarily despite him having been akumatized. Eventually, however, Ladybug managed to finally capture Chat Blanc's akuma and de-evilize him, as what she has always done with everyone else. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug shouted, throwing her Lucky Charm into the air as it did its magic and returned everything back to normal. Chat Blanc was no more as he once again became Chat Noir, and the two then hugged one another.

"Marinette, I'm so so sorry. I was just so angry at my Dad…"

"No Adrien, it's okay. It's not your fault. There was no way you could've known that he was Hawk Moth."

"But I should've known better! I shouldn't've lost my anger so easily and allowed him to have had akumatized me that easily!"

"What's done is done, stop thinking about it too much. All that matters now is that you're back safe and sound, and that everything is back to normal."

"Wait...What about my father? If everything is back to normal, shouldn't he no longer be a stone statue? Why hasn't he come after us yet? It's been long enough for him to have reached here as Hawk Moth…"

"Come to think of it...You're right! C'mon, let's go find him ourselves. I have a bad feeling something huge is about to happen, and it's not a good thing either."

**Author's Note:**

> Like my other ongoing fic Thundertale, this is probably going to update really slowly, but I'm just trying my hand out at various different writing styles and trying to get myself to be able to adapt to writing different sorts of stuff by writing on all the other fandoms and communities I'm other than Undertale -w-;  
> Expect more new fics to be started from me from the next few days qwqb  
> I'll try to update these fics as often as possible, and make the next update not be a wait as long as the one for chapter 2 of Thundertale was qwq; (sorry about that once again-)


End file.
